Sailor Moon: Pro Figure Skater
by Lady Razeli
Summary: I haven't decided what the defining plot in all this is, but the point is Sere's a skater, there's love, denial, and violence. The usual elements of Sailor Moon. This is also an abuse story. Note the abuse doesn't start right away.
1. Olympics

Sailor Moon: Pro Figure Skater

by

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own SM.

Sex: Eventually most likely.

Violence: Its Sailor Moon of course!

Language: Eventually if its not within the first four chapters.

A/N: Almost all figure skating athletes are real. If you watch figure skating you'll know the difference. Some things probably aren't possible in the skating world, but this is my world so deal.

Olympics

"Now on the ice is fourteen year old Serena Tsukino returning for the second time hoping to take home yet another gold medal. Last year was her first year skating competitively on the Japan team and she shocked all of us by skating beautifully and at the level skaters like Sasha Cohen and many others if not better," said Mike to announcer.

"You know Mike she skated so beautifully last time I thought she would take all three medals." said his parter Casey. They laughed.

"Yes well Serena had such great speed on her twirls and that straight lined foot work is just so amazing. Now watch how her foot work as she enters her first jump a beautiful Triple Lutz."

"Beautiful just beautiful, and She's been skating since she was two years of age, and from the moment she hit five her mother says she's been moving up from novice and finally at age twelve she became a senior and spent that year training for last years competitions. She brought a gold medal home from the United States Figure Skating Competition and ISU Grand Prix of Figure Skating,

"I heard that next year she will be competing in the Four Continents Figure Skating Championships since she will be fifteen and remember the fuss everyone made over her not being allowed to compete in the World Champion ships because she was thirteen and already a senior."

"Yes, and if I remember correctly after she won the Junior World Championships for the fourth time even though she was now at the senior level, she won the World championships."

"Serena Tsukino is truly an angel on the ice. She has such great emotion..."

Serena tuned out the announcers as she did her combination spin. She loved to ice skate and she had finally achieved her dream of going to the Winter Olympics. She absolutely loved this sport and nothing could make her hate it. She moved into a flawless triple axel and than into another combination spin for ending her short program. There was wild cheering as she curtsied gracefully her trade mark odango hairstyle graceful cascading over her now still form. She moved off the ice as little girls who were barely even novices yet picked up flowers, bears, and other various gifts. Serena was the best skater from Japan in the judges opinion and by the end of the whole show she had managed to win the gold medal.

"Honey you did it, you won a gold medal at the winter olympics!" Ikuko shouted happily. Serena just smiled as her brother a junior skater and her father cheered from the stands. Three days later after much celebrating they returned to Japan, but this time they returned to Tokyo. Having lived in Kyoto all her life now Serena was to start a new one with a new coach named Nikolai Morozov.

"Get some rest you start Juban Middle School tomorrow sweetie." Ikuko shut off the light and closed the door. The next day as Serena rushed home from school she stopped some boys from hurting a black cat, who she saw had a beautiful cresent moon on her forehead.

"Well if your ok now kitty go back to your owner." Serena set her down before rushing home for her gym bag or she'd be late for practice and much much more concerning the Olympics.


	2. Sleepover

A/N: To Zoey this does have the senshi in it or it wouldn't be called **Sailor Moon: **Pro figure...

A/N: To everyone in general, if you're not going to sign in or you don't have an account on here please leave a review and ask me a question in it please leave an email address! Its so aggravating to leave a replied like the above Author's note.

* * *

Sleepover

"I can't believe nobody here knows who I am," Serena muttered out loud.

She had been Tokyo since she was fourteen years old. Over the years she had acquired a talking cat named Luna who claimed she was Sailor Moon and than proved it to be a fact by giving her a transforming broach. As time progressed Serena had met a geek named Amy Mizuno who was super nice as well as super smart. She often helped her keep up with her school work and was the only reason Serena was passing any of her classes. In the end she turned out to be Sailor Mercury and they really became friends to the dismay of Molly Osaka, who was good for getting all the gossip on everyone, her boyfriend Melvin Umino had tried to help her keep up in school, but he failed miserably and he was an even bigger geek than Amy when it came to appearance.

After Amy they met Raye Hino, a shinto priestess. Everyone thought she was in training, but she had completeled her training years ago and took her duties seriously. The only reason they even became friends was because she turned out to be Sailor Mars. She was always teasing Serena and picking on her. If only she knew that her Serena Kimura was actually Serena Tsukino. Next she met Lita Kino a fellow figure skater who was more interested in cooking than figure skating and gave up after competing at the Junior level last year. Of course Serena only came in contact with her at school. Ikuko didn't let her associate to much with other skaters just Miki Ando, Mao Asada, Mai Asada, Yukari Nakano, and Daisuke Takahashi. It didn't matter that they were still Juniors, she was after all their age. Each had worked with Nikolai Morozov like she had. Of course now she had a new coach Frank Carroll and choreographer Tatiana Tarasova, Nikolai's ex-wife. Serena wasn't all that surprised when Lita turned out to be a Sailor Scout too. She was Sailor Jupiter.

After Lita, she was assured by Luna there was only one scout left named Sailor Venus. Serena thought she was joking and that Sailor Venus or Sailor V was just a fun game to play until Sailor Venus showed up and than showed herself in the form of a girl named Mina Aino from London. She could be Serena's twin in every way except she didn't have Serena's appetite and was way more boy crazy. Since than they'd all been friends and she never once admitted to being Serena Tsukino. If they had figured it out they never mentioned anything. If Lita had figured it out she definitely kept her mouth shut. In that time she had met Tuxedo Mask who turned out to be her arch-rival, a college boy named Darien Chiba. She also managed to fall in love with him and find out that she was the Princess herself, the scouts, and Tuxedo Mask had been searching for. After that she actually managed to defeat Queen Beryl and lose her memory of all her friends. That is until Ann and Alan showed up. Eventually they all regained memory of each other and the Sailor Scouts, but it took way longer for Darien to really remember and for them to get their relationship back on track. Which brought her to, today now that Alan and Ann were taken care of she could go back to sleeping through the night. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she had to prepare of the Japan Open Figure Skating Competition. One of her favorite competitions.

"Serena!" Raye yelled. Serena snapped out of her thoughts and blinked at her a couple of times.

"Can we go see the movie if you'll stop holding us up." Serena nodded and followed them inside. They took in a very nice movie with teenage problems, but she would have preferred to watch the anime all the five year olds were going too. She didn't admit it to her friends or fans, but she liked that stuff.

"Hey did you see Lita did you ever meet Serena Tsukino?" Mina asked as they walked back to Serena's place.

"Not up close, I mean I saw her at the Junior World Championships last year watching the skaters and than I watched her at the World Championships, but I never talked to her even when we were practicing at the rink though I did hear through a fellow new Junior status from her that my salchows and lay-back spin are great. Her quadruple axel is a thing of beauty though." Everyone nodded.

"She's as good as Misha and Janelle," Raye commented. Everyone agreed.

"Its a shame you hadn't met her, I was hoping you could get us into the rink sometime while she's practicing, they usually close up so no one gets in, but you can get us in I'm sure," Mina said enthusiastically as Raye and her begged and pleaded with her. Serena just smiled to herself wondering if they'd actually get in or not. Amy besides herself was the only silent.

"Lita, you've got to get us in!" Amy exclaimed." I have to know how she does that quadruple axel!" Everyone stopped and stared shocked at Amy.

"Oh wow now I absolutely have to try and get you guys in," Lita said as everyone burst out laughing.

"You guys are crazy."

"Serena how can you not be excited about this?" Mina asked.

"Because once you guys leave I have some after school stuff I gotta take care of and can't go with you guys."

"Serena, can't you take a rain check this time?" Mina asked.

"Yea meatball head who knows if Lita will be able to get all of us in again." Serena shrugged.

"Sorry guys." They arrived at her house.

"You know what's weird none of us have ever actually been inside your house Serena, not even earlier today when we dropped your stuff off. Your mother practically stole our bags before ushering us off to that school game."

"Yeah, I know." Serena pulled out her key and opened the door. It was only eight o'clock and they were just in time for dinner.

"Mom we're back!" Serena called taking off her shoes.

"Oh good hun, you're just in time!" Ikuko called from the kitchen." Or at least you would be if i was running on time today. Your father says he wants you to get some sort of practice in today even if the girls are here."

"Alright!" Serena called back as she showed them the living room, which was full of medals of her brother and herself. She didn't say anything as they stared at them all.

"Well come on you can stare at them later," Serena said. She showed them the dining room, kitchen, both bathrooms, her brother, and her room, which was perfect for her. As she changed that talked about how nice her home was.

"Oh Serena you have phone in your room?" Mina asked. Serena nodded as it rang. She picked it up and spoke to Darien for a minute before hanging up.

"Now that you've seen the upstairs let's see the upstairs let's go see the gym."

"Gym?" They all asked following her out of the room. They entered the gym in the large backyard.

"Finally Serena!" Kenji yelled.

"Gees dad, don't blow a fuse, its bad enough you've got me back here while I'm suppose to be having a sleep over."

"It doesn't stop just because you've got friends." Kenji said rolling his eyes."Sammy do that over!"

"Yes sir." Sammy repeated the back flip.

"Can we do this, so we can spend the night watching Sailor V and eating junk food."

"Serena I thought we agreed you'd lose ten pounds this week."

"I thought we agreed that's impossible."

"Just get on the balance beam, girls you can sit over there, if she does it right we shouldn't be here more than thirty minutes." They watched their friend's skill in gymnastics.

"Anybody care to learn a trick or two?" Serena asked so they wouldn't be bored.

"I would!" Mina volunteered.

"Great!" Serena taught her to do a back hand spring and a head stand. Of course she wasn't good at it right away and set to work on actually completing both moves.

"Teach me to flip on that bar thingy."

"Balance beam?" Serena asked. Raye nodded.

"But its only for the advanced."

"I can do it!" Serena shrugged and started her off with a round off first.

"See that simple." She watched Raye use the little spring to jump up, but missed.

"No like this." Serena showed her. Raye tried it, but was determined to mount the balance beam with the spring so set to work on doing so.

"Well if you don't mind I'll stick with just a back flip." Serena nodded.

"I'll go with something even light a forward roll." Serena laughed a little and showed Amy before working on the uneven bars with her brother.

"That was fun," Mina said."To bad you can't blow gymnastics off tomorrow, because we're gonna meet Serena Tsukino." Serena nodded. The next day the girls left around noon. Serena went to the rink She practiced for the four hours with no show of any of the girls. Finally though she was alone and able to just free skate. She was doing so many combination twirls and spirals that she didn't notice that the girls had finally gotten themselves in.

"Oh my god!" Mina exclaimed loudly. Serena laughed to herself, but kept skating, it was time they found out the truth anyway. She did her quadruple axel and watched Amy's amazement as she saw it in person.

"Are you girls here for a lesson?" Serena asked. She knew that Raye would make some comment a bout her being a klutz and wonder exactly how she was so graceful on the ice. She didn't know how, but the ice was the one place she couldn't trip and fall on her face on accident at least. When she also knew that the way she spoke with them and the way she spoke on television or something was vastly different. She was more serious and confident.

"Us a lesson with Serena Tsukino!" Raye exclaimed with delight.

"Yea, sure, get your skates on." They rushed to get skates on, even Lita.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Lita Kino, I worked with Nikolai Morozov too, but I'm on a junior."

"Of course, I remember you, your lay-back spin is a thing of beauty."

"Oh my gosh she wasn't lying to me you really think that." Lita was ecstatic. She watched them get on skates and finally come out onto the ice. Lita triped a few jumps to see if she still had it while the others focused on keeping their balance.

"You know our friend Serena copies your hairstyle," Raye said loud enough for Serena to hear who was on the other side of the rink.

"I know," Serena called back.

"Its a shame she couldn't be here...hey what do you mean you know?" Mina asked.

"Mina, Mina, Mina," Serena said as she skated over."I think you know why I know." She passed by them as she skated and she knew they got a good look at her.

"Serena?" Raye asked.

"Yes, now first lesson is twirling." She showed them the proper way to start a twirl along with the proper arm and leg positions.

"Serena Kimura?" Raye asked.

"Serena Tsukino, Raye."

"Right of course." They got lessons from Serena Tsukino and no one ever said out loud the truth. The next day found them all telling her about the lesson. She couldn't believe it, but they really weren't associating her with herself if that even made sense. She didn't bring it up knowing when they were ready they would bring it up.


End file.
